Un buen día
by Millenia-Terranova
Summary: Tsuna y sus guardianes están encerrados en el despacho del décimo, por órdenes de Reborn, con una computadora con internet y todos muy dispuestos a aclarar las dudas de su querido jefe sobre ciertos asuntos. El décimo se dará cuenta, a su pesar, del tipo de inclinaciones que tienen sus amigos, y no tan amigos. / Se puede tomar como guardián Vongola a elección (y Dino) x Lectora.


¡Holas~! Soy yo de nuevo, ahora con una historia un tanto... diferente xD Se podría tomar como (Inserte aquí el guardián Vongola de su preferencia -A excepción de Lambo, en esta historia muy niño para eso, metiendo a Dino como un plus e incluyendo a Tsuna en el menú si quieren-) x Lectora. Pero de un modo muy subliminal porque la historia está centrada en otros menesteres. En fin, espero lo disfruten porque yo exploté de risa mientras escribía :3 Decir también que esto se me ocurrió mientras roleaba/conversaba con mi hermana, por lo que algunas frasecillas las saqué de su pervertida mente xD~

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece. Es de la grandiosa Akira Amano._

* * *

Tsuna no sabe dónde meter a cabeza y lo más seguro es que sus guardianes no se encuentran en mejor situación que él. Están metidos, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso Kyoya, que mira con indiferencia al grupo desde un rincón y Mukuro, que ha intercambiado la presencia con Chrome porque son las órdenes de cierto arcobaleno que en ese momento, no está presente. A sus 21 años, Tsuna no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con semejante tontería, no sabe lo que le ha pasado por la mente a su malvado tutor, pero lo que sí sabe, es que en este momento, Reborn debe estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa suya. Se lleva una mano a la frente, mientras jala un poco de su flequillo, tratando de bajar el rojo que ha tomado posesión de sus mejillas y parece no querer irse. Está desesperado y quiere despachar a todos sus guardianes de aquella habitación cerrada bajo llave, pero… pero no puede cuando todos se veían tan bien dispuestos a ayudarle con cierto… _problema_.

—Entonces… Tenemos que enseñarle sobre _esos_ asuntos, ¿Verdad Juudaime? —pregunta Hayato, mientras el aludido asiente con la cabeza, rojo como un tomate, más que antes si cabe.

Lambo, de once años ahora, se acerca a darle suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al jefe de la famiglia, estirándose un poco para alcanzarle

—Bueno, bueno~ ¿Entonces quién enciende la máquina~?

—En primer lugar nadie te invitó, Ahoushi, así que lárgate… —bufa el de cabellos plateados, dedicándole su más asesina mirada al Bovino.

—Pues tengo que informarte, Ahoudera, que sí me invitaron. ¡Reborn también contó con mi apoyo! —El chico hace un puchero, mientras se cruza de brazos, antes de sacarle la lengua y hacer que el bombardero poco a poco pierda los estribos. Hayato (y los presentes) sabe que esos asuntos no se tratan con niños, pero el arcobaleno del sol ha sido muy claro al decir que quiere que toda la familia resuelva unida el problema de primer mundo que afronta el joven líder. En todo caso… ¿Qué pinta el guardián del relámpago ahí? Nadie lo sabe.

—¿Pero es normal que un niño venga a reuniones como estas? —Takeshi hace la observación que todo el mundo tiene en la cabeza al ver al niño de once años, buscando el botón para encender la computadora del despacho del décimo Vongola. Ryohei se encoge de hombros y suspira, ante la risilla murmurada de Mukuro, que parece divertirse con lo que presencia. Kyoya como siempre, mantiene la expresión estoica deseando largarse, pero algo ha de haberle prometido el asesino para que se quede a aguantar semejante reunión.

—¡No soy un niño! -chilla Lambo, por enésima vez en la vida y todos dan la situación por zanjada cuando el guardián de la nube les da una mirada asesina para que se apresuren de una maldita vez con aquello.

La máquina empieza a encenderse y el símbolo del sistema operativo aparece, con sus correspondientes animaciones. Hibari se apresura a encender el módem y un silencio denso llena la sala, Tsunayoshi traga saliva, pidiendo internamente que la máquina se estropee o no haya señal de internet de aquí en mil años en toda Italia. Pero él no es el único, cierto muchacho extremo está en una situación igual o peor a la suya, mira aprensivamente a la máquina como queriendo destrozarla con los ojos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas es obvio sobre su piel tostada. El bombardero observa aquello como si fuera la cosa más normal de la vida, y el kendoka se limita a mantener su sonrisa (catalogada como idiota, por Gokudera) mientras ve que los procesos de encendido se dan de forma correcta. Kyoya observa desinteresado aquello y a Mukuro todo eso le parece muy gracioso, especialmente por la sonrisilla que no ha abandonado sus labios desde que el arcobaleno le cayó con la noticia. Lambo está más que ansioso, cruza los dedos y cuenta felizmente los segundos que pasan para que todo el sistema corra normalmente. Una vez encendida correctamente la máquina, todos miran al décimo. Es hora de la verdad, pero el pobre chico no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Coge el mouse con un sudor frío empapándole la nuca, la mano le tiembla sobre el pequeño dispositivo y tembloroso la dirige al ícono de "Mozilla Firefox". Una vez aparece el buscador, se queda tieso… esperando indicaciones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa hasta sangrarse la frente y desmayarse.

—¿Pero por qué requieres nuestra ayuda, Tsuna? —El chico beisbolista mira a su amigo con una gran interrogante en la cabeza, al notar su incapacidad para siquiera tipear algo—, tú mismo podías sentarte en internet y busc-

—¡Y-ya les dije que no fue mi idea! ¡S-se le ocurrió a Reborn! —Se excusa el décimo Vongola, pasándose la mano por la cabeza de nuevo, abochornado, con los puños apretados, queriendo fundirse con el sillón—. ¡N-no crean que s-soy ese tipo de p-persona! ¡Y-yo s-solo…!

—Kufufu~ —Mukuro no tarda nada en salirse del margen, contemplando divertido la desgracia de quien supuestamente es su jefe— Solo eres un chico inexperto~ kufufufufufu~

—¡No le hables así al Juudaime, idiota! —Gokudera no duda en saltar a la defensa de su jefe, que le mira con gesto entre agradecido y frustrado.

—Maa maa~… No es hora de pelear, tenemos que ayudar a Tsuna, a ver… ¿Qué es lo primero que podemos buscar? —Yamamoto sonríe mientras se lleva una mano al mentón, mientras observa inocentemente a sus compañeros guardianes—. ¿Qué les parece si revisamos el Kamasutra?

La palabra se queda flotante en el aire, densa y difícil de tragar… Ryohei se ahoga con su propia saliva y Lambo pregunta a quien tiene más cerca (En este caso, Hayato) con qué bebida se acompaña ese nombre de dulce tan… raro. Tsuna niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Les digo que el Ahoushi no puede estar aquí, joder… —El bombardero italiano mira ceñudo al niño que le sigue preguntando con cierto tinte inocente que con qué se acompaña aquel dulce.

—Yo te diré qué es eso pequeño… —Las intenciones de Mukuro parecen ser las peores del planeta, pero el niño no se inmuta y le mira, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Yo quiero que Ahoudera me lo diga! ¡Así se va a poner más rojo que un tomatote cuando me diga que son poses raras de cuando las parejas hacen chaca cha-

Un sonido estridente y agudo llena la estancia, dejando sordos a todos los guardianes. El grito del décimo hace que todos le presten atención, evitando una carnicería de parte del guardián de la tormenta al del relámpago. Tsunayoshi sólo hiperventila en su asiento, algo más calmado de que le estén mirando por fin.

—N-no hablen de eso tan a la ligera… ¿Quieren? —Mira al piso, llevándose las manos al rostro—. S-solo pongan l-la cosa esa y ya.

—Recuérdanos porqué estamos aquí… —Hibari, mira fríamente al Vongola, mientras éste se intimida y traga saliva.

—P-porque t-tengo q-que… —Tsuna respira hondo, mientras vuelve a mirarlos a todos—, porque tengo que saber ciertas cosas que aplicar c-con mi novia cuando llegue el m-momento de c-consumar nuestro amor…

—¿Qué más? —pregunta el ex presidente del comité de disciplina, sin retirarle la mirada de encima, da la impresión de que si el castaño no responde él lo aporreará hasta la muerte.

—U-ustedes m-me van a a-ayudar con lo que saben p-porque c-casi t-todos ya l-lo hicieron c-con sus n-novias…

—Correcto~ —Se burla Mukuro, asintiendo con la cabeza, agitando suavemente esos mechones que le hacen lucir como una adorable piña. Agradece que Chrome, a la que quiere como su hermanita, no escuche la conversación, porque no es bueno para sus virginales oídos todavía.

—Entonces espabilémonos con esto… —dice Hayato cansinamente, mientras teclea en el buscador "Kamasutra" y presiona el botón enter. Pronto es que se despliega una lista de opciones de páginas y el espadachín señala una con el dedo.

—Esa tiene dibujitos, seguro a Tsuna se le hace muy ilustrativo… es mejor que las explicaciones porque esas tienen palabras raras y es mejor entenderlo por instinto… —Ríe con aire inocente, mientras su jefe le mira de reojo, preguntándose cómo era que un chico como él podía estar tan familiarizado con esas cosas. Y más que nada… ¿Qué dirá su novia al respecto?

Lo que él no sabe es que ambos se ponen a ver juntos las poses y las practican con ropa a modo de diversión antes de caerse en la alfombra hechos un lío de risotadas porque algunas sinceramente, parecen imposibles de hacer.

Pero volviendo a esa malvada habitación, apenas abren la ventana y sale una imagen, en la que todos se asoman a ver, tapándole la vista al Bovino, que siendo más bajito que ellos empieza a protestar. La puerta se abre de par en par, dejando a todos de piedra. Nadie alcanza a girarse a ver quién ha irrumpido de modo tan violento en la sala, pero les sorprende un poco oír el seguro de la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y los pasos de alguien acercándose. Kyoya siente un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y gira, mirando a su mentor con cierto recelo.

—Oh~ ¡Empezaron sin mí! Vamos chicos, ¿Me he perdido de mucho? ¡Vine apenas Reborn me dijo que mi hermanito tenía problemas sexuales! —Dino miró expectante a todos, notando como algunos recuperaban la respiración. Especialmente por Ryohei, que aquel día estaba más callado de lo normal.

—¡No son problemas sexuales! —grita Tsuna, encogiéndose en el asiento, mientras vuelve a mirar el curioso dibujito que tiene en frente, adorable desde cierto punto de vista, pero imaginárselo a tiempo real con su novia le hace tener una sensación un tanto extraña.

—Bueno, bueno… —El rubio ríe, mientras mira la pantalla, antes de soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, aprobación y emoción—. ¿De quién fue la idea~?

—Mía… —Reconoce Takeshi, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

—¡Debo decir que es excelente~! Esa página es muy informativa… ¡Cada semana saca algo nuevo! —Asiente con la cabeza varias veces, que parece ser asiduo lector de la dichosa página, pero no nota que cierta persona está que hierve de celos.

—Yo tengo algo más efectivo todavía… —Hayato sale a borrar en la barra de direcciones y empezar a tipear una nueva página que se sabe de memoria. Mientras esperan a que cargue, todos miran impacientes la pantalla en blanco. Hasta que sale el resultado. Kyoya abre un poco más los ojos, Ryohei mira a otro lado por instinto y Lambo aún sigue detrás de los mayores, chillando porque no lo dejan ver nada de nada—. ¿Qué le parece Juudaime? ¡Una página de videos pornográficos!

—¡No es necesario que lo grites, Gokudera-kun! —Tsuna lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, pero no puede quitar la vista de encima a los anuncios y cosas raras que se mueven en el video. Definitivamente si tuviera que desaparecer, este sería un buen momento. En todo caso, su novia lo quiere así de inocentón y tierno, ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en corromperle la mente? Bueno, tiene 21 años, eso de corromper mentes aplica mejor a Lambo, que tiene 10 años menos que él.

—Oh esa no es una mala idea… —Canturrea el ilusionista, mientras se abre paso para buscar en categorías. Pronto se pone a mirar entretenido ante la atenta mirada de Gokudera, al que le irrita que le quiten el mando así como así. Joder, ¡Él es la mano derecha del décimo! Y su experiencia sexual va más allá de videítos y dibujitos, que de verdad, tiene la bastante espalda marcada por las uñas filudas de su chica que siempre se las entierra cuando están en pleno acto y él en venganza le deja un gran arsenal de marcas de chupetazos en el cuello, pero su masoquismo es tema aparte, claro.

Cuando Mukuro clickea aquel video del mal, todos pegan el rostro lo más cerca y sano a la pantalla, Tsuna, por su parte, se tapa los ojos con las manos. Lambo se pone de puntillas, pero las cabezas de sus amigos no le dejan ver nada en absoluto. Se amurra y hace un puchero pero cuando el sonido del video empieza, todos se quedan en silencio. ¿Qué ha elegido la piña ilusionista? Nada más y nada menos que…

—¡APAGUEN ESO, JODER! —Porque definitivamente, Tsuna no está listo todavía para mirar como varios hombres se follan a una chica. Definitivamente no, Mukuro solo se ríe maliciosamente y los demás desvían la mirada, algo abochornados, Hayato es el que hace los honores de quitarle el mouse al pervertido corrompe-mentes y pulsa la flecha de atrás.

Nadie tiene forma de saber que el guardián de la niebla se las arregla de lo lindo con sus ilusiones, con las cuales no solo puede crear lugares paradisíacos para tener siempre una sesión distinta de sexo con su novia, si no que además crea varias copias de sí mismo y… y…

Volvamos con el saco de hormonas llamado familia Vongola.

Hibari da un hondo suspiro, mientras le arrebata el ratón a Gokudera. Empieza a buscar en categorías y todos miran con curiosidad el tipo de inclinaciones que podría tener aquel oscuro muchacho. Una vez el video carga, se dan cuenta de que, en efecto, son tan oscuras como él. Pero eso no es lo que asusta del asunto. Lo que da miedo es el brillo en los ojos del jefe de los Cavallone y del guardián de la lluvia, sumado a la expresión ávida de Kyoya. Y da miedo porque…

—¿Q-qué hace esa chica a-atada ahí?... —La respuesta de Tsuna llega segundos después cuando llega un hombre con un látigo y… él no puede evitar mirar la sonrisa idiota de Dino, porque ahora que lo piensa él usa un látigo… algo hace clic en su cabeza.

Solo desearía no haber tenido esas imágenes mentales. Él conoce perfectamente a la agraciada novia de su amigo y bueno… a simple vista no pensaría eso de los dos. A simple vista claro. Ella es una pervertida total y eso solo el rubio lo sabe. Él mismo es quien presiona el botón de atrás, mientras suspira. Mira en el piso como Lambo se revuelca porque quiere ver un puto cachito de pantalla pero no lo logra. Está llorando como una nenita y es ruidoso. Kyoya saca las tonfas de la nada y lo deja fuera de combate pegándole sendo golpe en la nuca, Takeshi es quien se apresura a cargar al niño en sus brazos y ponerlo en un sofá, para volver a la pantalla, que se ponía algo interesante, pero el décimo estaba empeñado en apartar la mirada y taparse inconscientemente los oídos.

—Creo que deberíamos ir suave por tratarse de Tsuna… —aconseja el mayor de todos, mientras busca en aquella página y muestra un video medianamente normal que tiene a la audiencia en silencio mientras oye los gemidos que vienen de la pantalla y ve aquellos movimientos que no son nada del otro mundo, al menos, para ellos así es. Tsuna traga saliva, todo rojo. Vale, eso estaba mejor, pero empieza a sentir cosas raras en los pantalones. Niega con la cabeza y se ordena autocontrol, esperando no tener _otro tipo de problema_ en ese lugar porque para salir al baño tendría que ir fuera de la habitación.

—Gra-gracias por la consideración, Dino-san… —tartamudea Tsuna una vez que el video ha terminado sin dejarle muchas secuelas mentales, pero Hibari no parece conforme y su aura asesina o dice.

Y es que en cuestiones de amarrar gente, ser algo sádico y luego (aunque nadie lo piense de él) terminar de modo tierno es su estilo. Claro, nadie tiene forma de saberlo, salvo su novia que tiene órdenes de quedarse callada al respecto o él… le hará cosas hasta la muerte. O la saciedad. Lo que venga primero.

—Oigan… —Hayato llama la atención de todos, mientras mira hacia la puerta que está siendo forcejeada. Cuando todos giran notan al guardián del sol tratando de escabullirse, pero no consigue salir, cuando se gira a ver a sus compañeros, un sudor frío le corre por la espalda—. ¿No les parece que shibaku-atama ha estado muy callado el día de hoy? —El aludido quiere protestar, pero otro de sus compañeros toma la palabra.

—Hn~ Ahora que lo dices, Gokudera, Sasagawa-sempai ha estado muy al margen del asunto… —Aquella típica risilla acompaña lo dicho por Yamamoto, mientras se lleva las manos a la nuca y mira con curiosidad al albino.

—Me parece que tenemos a otro chiquillo inexperto aquí~ —La voz de la piña ilusionista no puede tener un tono más burlesco que el actual.

—Wao… —Y el sarcasmo de Kyoya es la gota que derrama en vaso.

—¡NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA LO EXTREMO! —Rojo como una señalización de tránsito, se acerca con paso decidido mientras todos tragan saliva. Su concepto de extremo se ve magnificado por ser Ryohei de quien se trata. Inclusive Mukuro parece un tanto sorprendido, por esa fina forma de tener las cejas alzadas, pero el chico de piel morena se acerca, tipea ciertas cosas y en menos de lo que canta la vida tenemos…

—¿Hentai?... —La vocecita del Bovino, que parece haber despertado de la masacrada de un golpe que le dio Kyoya asusta a los demás. Notan como el mocoso se acerca y asiente con la cabeza—. Pero ese es vainilla, no es extremo…

—E-es tierno al extremo… —responde Ryohei revolviéndose incómodo en su posición, mientras Tsuna no puede evitar soltar una risilla. Bueno, al menos sabía que el chico compartía con él cierta incomodidad. Le hacía sentirse apoyado— Aunque sí debería decir que alguna vez me gustaría intentar una pose extrema… como esta… —Vuelve a abrir la página que recomendó Yamamoto para el Kamasutra y entonces señala una con el dedo.

—El salto… del… tigre… —El décimo pasa los ojos por sobre la imagen y la explicación y el tono rojo/ignición inminente se apodera rápidamente de su rostro, seguido de una cara de "what the fuck". Vale, Ryohei no es tan inocente como parece… solo un poco vergonzoso.

Aunque sí es bastante cierto que el boxeador viene siendo una persona de más, considerada en ese sentido, que su novia sabe que él no intentaría nada "extremo" sin consultárselo primero. Será medio tosco para ciertas cosas, pero solo esa chica sabe que tras el rudo hombre se esconde el chico más tierno del planeta. Al menos cuando todavía se sonroja al ver su cuerpo desnudo, por mucho que lo haya visto ya.

—Oh~ ¡Esa se ve como un reto! ¡Siempre quise intentarla pero hay que tener puntería~! —dice Yamamoto, soltando su risilla y con una cara muy feliz, mientras Hayato está ocupado leyendo la descripción, cual si fuera una cátedra científica muy importante.

—Tsk, juego de niños… eso lo puede hacer cualquiera… —Se encoge de hombros, aunque por dentro está que se memoriza la dinámica para preguntarle a su chica si quiere intentarlo con él.

Mientras los guardianes empiezan un debate sobre qué pose es más difícil (Kyoya y Mukuro incluídos, aunque solo para los monosílabos en el caso el guardián de la nube) y con Lambo de curioso preguntando y señalando las fotos con cero vergüenza, Tsuna se masajea las sienes, cansado de todo eso. Solo quiere irse a casa a tomar algo y dormirse. O entrenar, vale, hasta eso suena más tentador. Mira entonces por la ventana y… una imagen lo deja congelado.

Cierto curioso sombrero estaba ahí tras la ventana, con una cámara de video encima de él, grabando, probablemente haciendo un épico zoom in a su rostro. Definitivamente, su tutor ha estado divirtiéndose a costa suya, pero nunca pensó que el muy él inmortalizara aquel épico momento en un video. Tsuna pierde el habla y los sentidos se le nublan. Todo se pone negro y no demora nada en caer desmayado al piso, con la imagen de su mentor alzando el pulgar, grabada con fuego en su cabeza.

—¡Juudaime! —Se desespera Hayato, mirando al chico en el suelo, mientras los cercanos se apuran a recogerlo, pero Dino al ser más grande es el que lo carga en los brazos y lo pone en el sofá.

—Creo que ha sido mucho para Tsuna por hoy… —tararea el Cavallone, riéndose de la inocencia del chico. Él a su edad sabía muchas más cosas que esa, por supuesto.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos descansar… —Apoya Takeshi, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me parece, no es el único que necesita despejar su mente al extremo… —Ryohei da un hondo suspiro, mientras se da golpecitos en el ceño fruncido para volver a la normalidad. El pestillo de la llave suena, como señal divina de que la reunión ha terminado. Hibari sale de ahí sin decir nada, con el asomo de una risa burlona en las comisuras de los labios. Mukuro por su parte hace una socarrona inclinación de cabeza antes de largarse entre esas risas tan suyas y desaparecer fundido en la nada, dejando en su lugar a una muy desubicada Chrome.

—Tsuna débil~ Tsuna débil~ —La cancioncita de Lambo se escucha hasta afuera, donde el mejor asesino de los Vongola está atrincherado con su cámara, presionando el botón de stop.

—Ah Dame-Tsuna… aún te faltan aprender muchas cosas, pero algún día me lo agradecerás… —Leon baja por el hombro del Arcobaleno, que ensancha la risa mirando al cielo, que estaba hecho un cambalache, porque el sol brillaba fuertemente pero las nubes lo tapaban, aunque a lo lejos se veían nubes de negras de lluvia y una densa capa de niebla, lo que avecinaba una tormenta con relámpagos incluídos—. Creo que ha sido un buen día…

Un buen día para torturar a Tsunayoshi Sawada, lo cual es todos los días, en el calendario de Reborn.

* * *

¡Listo! Terminé con la tortura de hoy para Tsuna xD. ¿Algún review? ovo

Edit: Acomodando estilos y más cosas. Explicar también que este fic está ambientado en el universo que sigue al de 10 años después, en el futuro de los Millefiore, así que por ello pueden ver a Mukuro y a Chrome cambiando de lugares. ¡Eso es todo! n_n


End file.
